


Elevator Kiss

by FlamingRedBird



Series: Pride Month Oneshots [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Elevators, Fluff, M/M, michael has a fear of elevators but jeremy helps him overcome it slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedBird/pseuds/FlamingRedBird
Summary: Michael had always been a little wary of elevators, they just made him uneasy. It was probably because of a horror movie he watched with Jeremy when they were about ten; a movie in which an elevator came crashing down the shaft because of a snapped cable. In Michael’s mind, there were several different ways someone could hypothetically die while riding an elevator.His fear of elevators never really got in the way of anything up until the day he and Jeremy went to a video game convention in California. It was a college graduation gift for the both of them, and they had managed to book a hotel room fairly close to the convention.





	Elevator Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for skipping yesterday's prompt, I was hit with writer's block and I couldn't come up with anything for the prompt.  
> Anyways today's prompt is "Elevator"
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://irlrichgoranski.tumblr.com/

Michael had always been a little wary of elevators, they just made him uneasy. It was probably because of a horror movie he watched with Jeremy when they were about ten; a movie in which an elevator came crashing down the shaft because of a snapped cable. In Michael’s mind, there were several different ways someone could hypothetically die while riding an elevator.  
  
His fear of elevators never really got in the way of anything up until the day he and Jeremy went to a video game convention in California. It was a college graduation gift for the both of them, and they had managed to book a hotel room fairly close to the convention.  
  
The only problem, was that their hotel room was on the 20th floor, and the only way up was by elevator.  
  
Michael and Jeremy both stood in the lobby of the fancy hotel, there were people everywhere who were also staying for the convention. Michael had quickly tried to look for the nearest staircase, but fate wasn’t on his side. He walked back to Jeremy and tried to stay as calm as he could.  
  
“Michael are you alright? Is it all the people?” Jeremy carefully put some of their bags down and turned to examine his boyfriend.  
  
“Uh, yeah?” Michael didn’t want to tell Jeremy about his fear of elevators, worried that Jeremy might make fun of him for it. “Yeah, it’s definitely the fact that there’s a ton of people here right now.”   
  
The two of them made it to the front of the line for the elevators and quickly squeezed into one with a bunch of other people. Jeremy had made sure the button for their floor was pressed before he quickly engulfed Michael in a hug. Michael closed his eyes and tried his best to ignore the movement of the elevator and amount of people currently on it that might be _slightly_ over the carrying capacity.  
  
Jeremy tugged Michael out of the elevator when they reached their floor and Michael felt himself relax, Jeremy seemed to notice too and he gave Michael a quick peck on the cheek before he walked down the hallway to find their room.

* * *

 

They had been at the hotel for a few hours now, just unpacking some of their things and figuring out how the room was set up. The two were lying on the bed cuddling when Jeremy suggested that they go down to the pool to swim.  
  
Michael was all for it until he realized that it involved using the elevator.  
  
Jeremy didn’t seem to notice his sudden change in mood as he dug around their suitcases for their swim trunks. After he found Michael’s he proceeded to toss them at him as a way of saying “go get changed”. Michael made his way to the hotel bathroom and changed as slowly as possible. There was no way he was riding that elevator again; he’d just have to come up with some excuse in order to stay in the hotel room for the rest of his life.  
  
Jeremy knocked on the bathroom door, “C’mon Michael, don’t we want to swim before the pool closes!”   
  
Michael could hear the smirk in Jeremy’s voice, so he quickly retorted, “The pool isn’t going anywhere Jere, you know,” he drawled out the last syllable, hoping that it would pique his boyfriend’s interest. “We’re only in our swim trunks, it would be so, so, easy to just strip down and have a lil’ fun here in the hotel room.” Michael knew Jeremy was hypersexual, maybe he could distract his boyfriend so that they didn’t have to leave the room.  
  
“Ugh Michael I just want to go swim.” Michael groaned. There went his one plan. He opened the bathroom door and nervously followed Jeremy down the hall to the dreaded elevator.   
  
Michael hadn’t noticed before, but the elevator had a massive glass window on the back of it, and said window was exposed to the entire city from the tenth floor, up until the roof level where there was a small, rotating cafe at the top. This new information made Michaell even more uneasy with the idea of riding the elevator down to whatever floor the pool was on.  
  
“Hey Michael, are you coming or are you just gonna gawk at how awesome this elevator looks?” Michael tried to swallow past the lump in his throat as he carefully walked over to the offending glass box of death.  
  
“Hey, I’ve never seen you this nervous before, is everything alright?” Jeremy stepped out of the elevator in order to gently guide Michael over to a nearby lounge area. They both sat down on one of the small couches and Michael leaned into Jeremy’s side and let out an anxious sigh.  
  
“I just… I guess I’m just…” Michael couldn’t even find the courage to voice his fear. Jeremy put his arm around him and pulled him in closer. “I guess I’m just afraid of elevators.” Michael’s voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Jeremy didn’t respond for a few moments which only made Michael even more anxious. “Hey Michael it’s alright, why didn’t you say something before?”  
  
Michael chuckled nervously, “Because it’s stupid and I thought you would laugh at me.” Jeremy pulled back from him, a shocked expression on his face.  
  
“Mikey, you really thought I’d make fun of you for your fear of elevators? You’re not the first person I’ve known with that fear, you know?” Michael looked up at his boyfriend curiously.  
  
“Who else do you know who’s afraid of glass death boxes?” Jeremy giggled slightly at Michael’s phrasing.  
  
“Christine’s also terrified of elevators. Said she heard some myth about them bringing bad luck and couldn’t make herself step foot in one. That and she said she watched way too much Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory when she was five.” Michael laughed, he felt a little less insecure about his fear, but that still didn’t stop him from looking at the elevator behind them with dread.  
  
“I don’t think I can ride it without having a full blown panic attack.” Jeremy pulled him in closer and kissed the top of his head.  
  
“I have an idea, but you need to trust me.” Michael held Jeremy tighter and mumbled an “I already trust you”. Jeremy stood up from the small couch and held his hand out for Michael to take. He took it, slightly begrudgingly.  
  
Jeremy led them over to the elevator and they waited for it to arrive at their floor. After a few minutes it appeared and Jeremy stepped into it; Michael followed him in and clung to him, shaking with nerves. Jeremy pressed the button for the ground floor, then quickly turned to Michael and cupped his face.  
  
“Open your eyes for me babe.” Michael reluctantly opened his eyes, meeting Jeremy’s gaze. Jeremy leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. Michael’s eyes immediately flew shut again as he kissed back. The two almost didn’t notice when the elevator stopped on the bottom floor and opened up. Jeremy chuckled as he dragged Michael out of the elevator and towards the pool.  
  
Michael was still dazed, and he honestly wouldn’t mind elevators as much if Jeremy continued to kiss him like that every time they rode one.


End file.
